


The Privacy Invader

by negans_lucille



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Oral Sex, POV Dean Winchester, Sex, Shower Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-05 03:34:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17911244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/negans_lucille/pseuds/negans_lucille
Summary: Reading minds has its perks when it comes to seducing Dean Winchester.





	The Privacy Invader

**Author's Note:**

> So I’ve kinda never seen an episode of Supernatural (I know - I totally keep meaning to get onto it though) however, I wrote this for my dear friend, as she LOVES a bit of Dean. Hope I did an okay job, I was super nervous to write about a character I’m not super familiar with!

“No, Sam, salad isn’t an acceptable take out.” You muttered, rolling your eyes.

“Hey! I thought we agreed you wouldn’t do that!” He frowned. 

“Sorry, but I can’t help it sometimes. And I stand by what I say, we’re not getting a freaking salad.” You shrugged. 

“But it’s healthy, and we need to keep our strength up for this hunt.” He defended. You rolled your eyes again.

“Then get me a burger. I’m not having salad. That’s not gonna last me five minutes. I need real food, human food. I’m not a freaking rabbit.” You complained. “Tell him, Dean.” You looked over at him, an amused look on his handsome features. His green eyes sparkled for a moment as a small smirk spread across his lips.

“Alright you two, Sam, we’re getting pizza and you,” he pointed a finger at you as his features softened, his charming smile dancing along his lips, “stop reading my brother’s mind. You know Sammy has sensitive, private big boy thoughts he doesn’t want anyone else knowing. We had a deal, you don’t do that psychic shit on us, we keep you around.” He flashed you wink. 

“Oh because keeping me around is such a ball ache for the both of you, huh?” You smirked. Dean bit down on his bottom lip for a moment as his eyes scanned you.

“More than you know, sweetheart,” he finally said. But you  _did_ know. You knew very well, because you could hear the thoughts he had about you. You really had tried to keep out of their minds, but one night, not long after you’d met the Winchesters, you’d overheard Dean’s thoughts about you. How he loved your eyes, the way your hair fell over your shoulders, the way your nose crinkled when you laughed. There were the not so gentlemanly thoughts too, of course. Like the way he loved watching you lean over the pool table to take your shot, imaging what he wanted to do to you in that very position, or the way you licked your lips after taking a swig of beer. How he thought about your mouth around him, what your body looked like underneath your clothes, how sweet you must taste. Once you’d heard that, you couldn’t help yourself. You would dip into his thoughts now and then, to see if he still wanted you, just for the ego boost. You particularly couldn’t help yourself when playing pool with him, when you knew your seemingly innocent actions would be driving him crazy. You relished in the way it teased him. From the outside, you would never guess the way he felt about you. Sure, he flirted and teased, but he was that way with every woman he met. He was just that charming, good looking guy that would sweet talk his way into your panties. But somehow, hearing his most intimate thoughts, made it different. Sure he still wanted to charm his way to the bedroom, but you knew it meant more than just a one night stand to him, he actually  _liked_ you. Still, you never let on that you knew. You pretended to take his flirting with a pinch of salt, shrug him off when he teased. Sam was used to his brother’s antics so barely batted an eyelid. Dean could never know that you knew the truth, because then he’d know you’d broken your deal, and you knew trust was important to him. It wasn’t that you wanted to invade his privacy, all other times you would tune it out. It was only the thoughts about you you cared about.

You watched as Dean’s green eyes scanned the bar. “Alright, Sam. You get the food, not fucking salad,” He added quickly, “we’re going to get ourselves some money. Meet back at the motel in an hour. Come on, y/n.” He didn’t give either of you time to object as he stood up and already made his way over to the pool table. Sam watched his brother go for a moment before shaking his head. You were both used to it by now.

“No salad.” You reminded Sam, before you stood up and followed on after Dean with your beer in your hand. This was a regular thing for you. Sam would go and get food, luckily, it was rarely salad, at least for you and Dean, whilst the two of you played pool, Dean usually hustling some money out of people. He was great at it after all and you never stayed in one place long enough for it to catch up with him. Dean handed you a cue and gave you a wink. 

“You can break.” He told you. You bit down on your bottom lip and chalked up your cue, walking around him to get to the end of the table. You weren’t too bad at pool yourself, but nowhere near Dean’s standards. Although part of the little game you had going on was to make Dean look terrible. You bent over the table and spent some time adjusting your position and lining up your shot as you zoned in to Dean’s mind.

“ _Every fucking time, Dean. You’ve got to get a grip. Stop thinking about that ass. Oh god, it looks so good. Would anyone even notice if I just got up behind her and fucked her? Well, she would, obviously. Shit, that would be so much easier if she was wearing a dress, why does she have to wear those jeans? Those tight, ass hugging jeans that are just…shit she’s looking at me."_ You instantly looked back at your shot, not wanting to distract him from his thoughts about you. You shuffled your legs slightly, knowing it made your ass move some. His thoughts were the exact reason you wore these stupid jeans, because honestly, they weren’t the most comfortable things you owned. ” _Fucking hell, take the shot sweetheart or I’m about to get real fucking uncomfortable.“_ You could see him tug on his jeans slightly out of the corner of your eye and you giggled, finally taking the shot. You just loved toying with him.

*

"Alright, we’ve gotta leave first thing. I’m talking like, five am.” Sam organised, finishing his rabbit food. You were back at the motel room now, all sat around the small table eating the dinner Sam had got. Your stuff had been dumped on the two double beds. As usual, you would sleep in one and the boys would fight over the other, usually resulting in rock, paper, scissors and Dean sleeping on the couch. You’d suggested a few times that you got two rooms, but neither boys ever agreed. Sam because he claimed it wasted money that didn’t need to be spent, and Dean because he liked having you close by. It would be sweet, but his reasoning was a bit more corrupt than that.

“Chill, man. This isn’t our first rodeo.” Dean grumbled, dangling another pizza slice into his mouth. You giggled at that. Sam loved to organise you all, and Dean loved to go against every carefully thought out plan Sam had. You already knew for a fact you would not be leaving at five tomorrow. Surely, Sam did too, but he still tried none the less.

“I know, I’m just saying, it might be a good idea to get some sleep so we’re good for the morning.” Sam retorted. Dean rolled his eyes.

“Sure, sure.” he huffed, taking a swig of beer. He pushed his pizza box into the middle of the table and dusted off his hands. “Before I forget,” he announced, pulling out the bunch of notes he’d won that night from hustling at the pool table. “I let y/n absolutely thrash me, so it was easy money.” He shrugged, winking at you.

“One day, we’re going to have a real game where you don’t try so hard to let me win, and we’ll see if you’re so smug then.” You smirked.

“ _Sweetheart, any chance to get you bent over that table is good with me…”_

“Deal.” He smirked, his tongue coming out to dance along his bottom lip. 

As per usual, Sam went to bed before the both of you. He was a pretty deep sleeper so you knew after ten minutes or so of him laying down, you could go about doing whatever you wanted without disturbing him. Usually, you would just stay sat at the table with Dean, relentlessly flirting, dipping into his thoughts every now and then so you knew the perfect thing to say to be the ultimate tease. You had to be careful about it though so he didn’t catch on. You enjoyed hearing the way he thought. To everyone else Dean had a real sense of mystery about him, but you liked that you knew him in a way others didn’t. Most of the time, he had a front. Deep down he cared deeply for the people he loved even if he brushed it off with humour. 

“Well it’s time for me to take a shower,” Dean announced getting up. It had been the same thing every night since you joined them three months ago. After a while of teasing, he needed to remove himself from the situation. Nothing had ever happened between the two of you. Despite knowing both of you wanted it to. Something about it just seemed unprofessional. You made your way to your bed and laid back on it, getting comfortable for the evening plans ahead. Dean’s green eyes watched you for a moment before he headed into the bathroom. You heard the lock sound and the shower start to run. 

You glanced over at Sam, who as far as you could tell, was still out for the count. He has his back to the room, but you could hear the very gentle snore he made. Good, you were in the clear. 

Dean and Sam obviously knew that you could read minds, which came in very handy on hunts, but something you’d failed to mention was just how good at it you could be. When you were alone, in the quiet, when you could really concentrate, you didn’t just  _hear_ people’s thoughts, you could  _see_ them. Like watching a TV of their mind as their imagination runs wild. It took a little time to perfect. Sometimes you could see what they were seeing, then it would change to what they were thinking of. It was unreliable so you only did it for fun. But this was the perfect time to practice.  You took a deep breath and closed your eyes. You could only hear his thoughts at first. He was thinking about you again, particularly the way your breasts perfectly filled the top you’d been wearing that day. You made a mental note to wear it more often, when you were particularly in the mood to tease him more so than usual. His mind usually wandered back to the way you bent over the pool table, which would turn into his usual shower fantasy of fucking you on it. But tonight was different. You concentrated harder, trying to figure out what he was thinking about this time. You could see the shower tiles, water droplets trailing down breasts, further down, you could see legs wrapped around your waist. Well, Dean’s waist, considering you were seeing this from his point of view. When you looked back up, it was your face. He was imagining fucking you in the shower, your fingers twisting in the back of his hair. It wasn’t ideal, seeing things from his point of view, as you weren’t interested in seeing yourself, although it was a turn on to see yourself the way Dean did, seeing what he wanted to do to you. Suddenly the image of you was gone and was left with the sight of Dean’s large hand, wrapped around himself as he pumped. The shower causing water to splash off his body in different directions. You didn’t want to break your connection, but you opened your eyes to quickly look over at Sam. Still asleep, it was safe. Slowly, you pushed your hand down your jeans, into your lace panties. You rubbed gently at first, in small circles around your bundle of nerves as you threw your head back and gasped quietly. Closing your eyes again you tried to tune back in to Dean. But you were too occupied to be able to make a strong enough connection to see anything again. You were only left with hearing his thoughts.

“ _Holy fuck…yes like that, god you feel good, sweetheart. Shit…oh god. I really need to get laid. Dean, you son of a bitch; you’re a mess. It’s official. You’re a man, go out there and just fuck her already. You want it, you think she wants it…it beats jacking off in the shower every night. But, what if she doesn’t want it? God that would be so embarrassing.  I see her every day I can’t afford for it to be awkward. No, just concentrate, get yourself off and go to bed like you always do. She’s going to know what I’m doing if I don’t finish soon. Oh god, what if she’s reading my mind right now, what if she knows I’m wanking to her…FUCK, ok, Dean, think of something else. Puppies, yeah think of puppies, just think of anything that isn’t your dick in your hand right now…shit I just thought of it again.”_

Dean’s panic wasn’t exactly a turn on so you slowly pulled your hand out of your panties and giggled softly at his thoughts. Maybe it was time to put him out of his misery. He was right, you both wanted it. You knew for a fact he did, you didn’t need to worry about rejection. You slowly got up out of bed and bit on your bottom lip. You needed some reason to knock on the bathroom door. You racked your brain for something, very much aware that he was going to finish up soon and the moment would be gone. You quickly knocked on the door, hoping something would come to you. 

“ _Oh, fuck…great timing. Fuck fuck…go down…go fucking down. Argh ok, just chill, deep breath."_

You tried not to giggle at his thoughts. The door creaked open as Dean’s head came from behind it. He had the cutest look on his face. It was sheepish. His hair was wet but ruffled and his green eyes were wide. You’d never wanted him so bad. You realised nothing had come to you. Shit, what were you going to say?

"You ok, sweetheart?” He asked, his voice wavering slightly. You chewed on your bottom lip, hoping something would come to you quickly. Nope, your useless brain had failed you. You forced your way through the gap. “Whoa, whoa…” Dean protested, but you were too quick for him. The door closed behind you as Dean stared wide eyed at you, only a small white towel around his waist, but you could see his excitement through it. 

“ _Oh god, she’s noticed."_

You didn’t know what to say or what excuse to give him for forcing yourself into the bathroom, but you figured your reason for being there was becoming pretty obvious. Without saying a word, you slowly lifted your shirt over your head, revealing your navy lace bra. Dean let his eyes wander down to your chest. 

” _Holy shit…is this happening? Have I slipped and hit my head in the shower again?“_

"Don’t tell me you’ve suddenly gone shy,” you smirked. The green in his eyes seemed to darken for a second before he reached for you quickly and kissed your lips with such passion your breath hitched on your throat. You glided your fingers through his damp hair. He tasted better than you imagined. His hands ran down the back of your thighs as he lifted you up, wrapping your legs around his waist to help him out you groaned slightly. 

“ _She definitely knows I’ve been getting off on her,"_

He carried you into the shower, causing you to squeal as the warm water hit your still half dressed skin. 

"Shh shh…” Dean hushed, “Sam might wake up.” He pushed you against the tiles and buried his face in your neck nibbling on the delicate skin.

“You know he’s not waking up for anything until 5am,” you joked, moaning by the end of your sentence. 

“I hope you’re right, sweetheart, because I’m not going easy on you.” He growled. He kissed over your chest, you imagined it looked very close to his fantasy and at the thought, between your legs tingled. The fact that Dean Winchester fantasised about you was more than enough to get you a whole different kind of wet. 

“ _Fuck she looks even better wet."_

You could feel his towel had dropped from his waist, his excitement pressed underneath you. You wanted to touch it, taste it. You slowly released your grip around his waist and stood on your feet. Dean stopped kissing over your breasts to look at you,

” _What is she doing?…oh fuck… **fuck!“**_

You chuckled at his thoughts as you lowered your face to his crotch. He stared down at you, his gaze heavy with lust as his toned chest rose and fell quickly. His fingers combed through your now wet hair as he pushed it back out of your face. 

"Fuck me, are you in my head right now?” He smirked. You lick your lips in anticipation, looking up at him innocently.   

“I don’t need to read your mind to know what you want. I think it’s pretty obvious,” you bit on your bottom lip, your eyes falling on his throbbing cock in front of you. It was even better looking than you’d seen in his thoughts. Bigger too; who knew Dean was a modest man. 

“ _Holy shit, Dean you are one lucky motherfucker right now. Just look at her."_

Hearing that gave you the confidence you needed to continue. You opened your mouth and sucked gently on the tip first. You swirled your tongue around, collecting the pre cum that had gathered there. Feeling a little more confident still as Dean groaned under his breath, you took a little more of him, sucking harder. 

” _That’s it, sweetheart, let me in.“_

Dean’s hand squeezed in your hair, encouraging you to take even more.  You happily obliged, until he was pressed to the back of your throat. Dean let out a low growl, his eyes squinting ever so slightly as his tongue pressed against his bottom lip. 

_"God I want to fuck that mouth so badly.”_

You retreated until you were back at his tip, before pushing down to the base again, repeating your actions over and over, getting faster and more aggressive each time. 

“Fuuuuck…” Dean gasped, his one hand in a fist at the back of your hair, the other, gripping your chin to keep your head in place as he started to thrust with you.

“ _Don’t forget the balls.”_

“Who knew your mouth was good for something else, huh?” He teased. You took him out of your mouth completely and bit down on your bottom lip, “Hey that was a compliment, it didn’t mean stop.” He laughed breathlessly. You leaned down further and sucked on the soft skin, swirling your tongue around. 

“Holy…” Dean didn’t finish his sentence. 

“ _I am not lasting much longer, holy shit, keep it together, man."_

You kissed up from his crotch, following the trail of pubic hair up to his belly botton, alongside the contours of his muscles. Once you were stood up straight again, Dean’s hand squeezed either side of your chin with one hand as he looked at you intently. 

"You’re reading my mind, aren’t you?” He asked, his green eyes flickering between yours. You didn’t say anything, afraid to upset him. “That’s cheating.” He added. You bit down on your bottom lip, feeling like you’d just been told off. 

“ _I’m going to give you the best orgasm of your fucking life."_

"Don’t make promises you can’t keep.” You smirked. A wicked grin flashed across his features.

“Oh, sweetheart, I never break a promise.” He winked, getting down to his knees. He tugged hard on your jeans, ripping them down your legs, taking your panties with them.

“Don’t break them, they’re your favourite.” You reminded him.

“Oh you have been a naughty girl, haven’t you?” He placed rough kisses on your stomach, trailing them down to the tops of your thighs. He pulled your jeans down some more so you could step out of them, and as soon as your legs were free, he lifted one and placed it over his shoulder. 

“ _I bet you taste fucking delicious."_

"There’s only one way to find out.” You ran your fingers through his hair, encouraging his face to between your legs as you felt his stubble graze against your inner thighs. The wetness of his tongue making contact with your center made you gasp for air. His hot breath against you for a moment before his whole mouth set to work, licking and sucking at your bundle of nerves, teasing at your opening.

“ _Even better than I imagined. How do you like it?"_

"Just like that.” You groaned, tilting your head back, your eyes closed in pleasure as you whimpered to yourself. You liked this new way of communicating with him, hearing his thoughts, even if he wasn’t intending on actually talking to you this way, it was working. 

“ _Fuck I really need to fuck her now, or I might explode. Ok, don’t ruin this Dean. Fuck she’s probably listening to this. Shit…”_

You giggled and cupped his face, pulling it up to yours.

“Thought you were some sex god or something…why are you being such a pussy?” You teased.

“Well fuck you,” Dean laughed, " _god she’s so fucking hot when she teases like that,“ He_  smirked for a moment, "Alright, you asked for it.” He spun you around to face the tiled wall, pulling your hips back to meet his as he pressed himself against you, dragging his tip teasingly up and down your opening. You moaned, trying to press back into him, but each time you did he would retreat some and you’d get no closer. “Someone’s a little desperate, huh?” He asked. You grunted, frustrated as you tried to get him inside you. 

“Well fuck you,” You imitated, smirking. Without warning, he thrust into you. You squealed in pleasure, Dean’s hand covering your mouth for a moment as you remembered the sleeping Sam, only the other side of the door. God he’d disapprove of this right now. Luckily the sound of the shower running masked it somewhat. Dean’s hand moved to your shoulder as he started to thrust hard. The sound of his skin slapping against yours was only made louder by the running water. He filled you up perfectly, stretching you just the right amount. You moved to your tip toes to get the angle perfect as he started to hit your sweet spot.

“Oh fuck…” You gasped, your fingers clawing at the tiles but failing to find anything to grip onto. Dean’s mouth buried into the side of your neck, biting down on the skin behind your ear, you could hear his grunts through the bites as he thrust.

“ _Fuck, it’s not felt this good in a long time."_

Dean had had his fair share of pretty numbers, so this only made you feel even better. 

"Does it feel as good as you thought?” You asked, “All those nights you’ve spent thinking about me in the shower…”

“ _Holy fuck…that little…”_

“You know I touch myself to it too.” You added, hoping he wouldn’t be mad.

“ _Son of a bitch, don’t you dare fucking cum before she does. Dean. pull yourself together. Give her that fucking orgasm you promised her."_

You grabbed the hand he had on your hip and guided it between your legs, hoping he’d take the hint. This wasn’t his first rodeo, he immediately knew what to do as he rubbed in circles. The fire started in your center and spread down to your toes and up your spine. 

"Holy….fucking….shit….” you squealed feeling yourself tighten around him.

“Ah fuck, that’s it, cum for me.” He encouraged. " _Holy fucking shit, yes, don’t hold back, sweetheart. Fuck…“_

Your legs trembled and you struggled to stay standing as you let your orgasm take over, Dean’s strong arms holding you in place. You felt him collapse on top of you, his body shaking with his own orgasm.

"Fuuuuck.” He cursed, his thoughts echoing the exact same. He slowly pulled out, leaving you feeling empty and weak, you could feel his cum leak down your leg, thankful to be in the shower after the mess you’d both made. 

“ _Holy shit that was incredible, play it cool, Dean. Desperate isn’t cute. Fuck man, you’ve gotta stop thinking around her. That can’t be that hard to do, now can it?"_

"It’s fine, I’ll stop listening. I don’t want to intrude.” You blushed, turning around to face him again. He gave a breathless laugh.

“We had a deal.” His green eyes narrowed playfully.

“I know, I’m sorry. I just couldn’t help but listen in on what you thought about me.” You admitted. 

“My question for you, sweetheart, is how come you’ve waited until now to put me out of my misery?” He stepped closer to you. 

“I didn’t want you to know I’d broken the deal. But tonight…I just couldn’t help myself.” You shrugged. 

“I’ve never been happier to have my privacy invaded that’s for sure.” Dean winked. 

*

“It’s go time. Everyone up!” You winced as the light hit your eyes. Sam was a bastard. 5am was apparently here and it fucking sucked.

“Fuck off, Sam.” Dean grunted face down on the couch. As much as you both wanted to share, you knew it wasn’t wise. Sam couldn’t find out about the two of you. At least, not right now. 

“I did say 5.” Sam reminded you. “Come on, let’s go!” He demanded. You groaned and sat up, rubbing your eyes as you yawned. 

“Urm, y/n, why are your clothes in the shower?” Sam asked, coming out from the bathroom. Dean’s eyes widened as he looked at you. 

“Oh, urm, I got food down them last night so I tried to wash them.” You lied. Dean’s eyes were still wide, clearly not happy with your alibi, so you zoned in on Sam’s thoughts, but he didn’t suspect anything so you flashed Dean a smile. 

“Alright. Let’s go. Come on!” Sam prompted again. Dean threw his blanket back and climbed off the couch, only his boxers on. God that body, it was pressed up against you only last night. He was in _side you o_ nly last night. You’d be screwed if either of the boys could read your thoughts. You desperately wanted to listen in to Dean’s to see what he was thinking about last night. But you’d told him you wouldn’t and you wanted to keep your word this time. 

“You know, Sam. I think it’s about time y/n had her own room. It must suck sharing with us, and I’m not sleeping on the couch again. We can splash out can’t we?” Dean asked. 

“If it’ll make you get a move on, then sure,” Sam huffed. What was Dean playing at, did he not want you around for last night to ever happen again? Fuck it, you were going to zone in one last time. 

_“I hope you’re listening, sweetheart, because I’m going to rock your fucking world in that own room of yours. Now **that** is a promise." _


End file.
